


Not Good With Words

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Delirious is a romantic genius, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fluffy fluff, painfully cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly





	Not Good With Words

When Luke walks into the room, the first thing he sees is paper all over the floor of the bedroom. He frowns at this, looks around, and finds the source of all the mess laying lazily on Luke's pillow.

His cat looks up at him, meows loudly, then jumps up and trots out of the room. He scoffs lightly at her actions and shakes his head.

“I spoil that fat shit too much, I swear I do,” he mumbles affectionately. God knows Luke doesn't have the heart to actually get mad at his cat. Scooping up a single piece of paper left in tact, Luke finds a note.

 

_Come to my pool! We're having a pool party!! Please Luke? I love you please come to my party._

 

Luke doesn't need any kind of signature to know who it's from. The messy, blocky handwriting gives it all away.

Only Jonathan would come all the way to Luke's house (and have to find the spare key because Jonathan lost his) just to leave a note like some kind of loser. Especially when Jonathan seems to absolutely love to blow up Luke's phone with random messages and various pictures of dogs.

He shrugs off the thought and instead goes off to his car. Since Jonathan didn't bother to write down a time, Luke assumed it would be best to get there as soon as possible. There wasn't a need to grab anything to change into, or even grab swimwear. Jonathan stole so much of Luke's clothes that Luke was surprised he even had anything to wear right now.

Walking into his boyfriend's house, Luke is immediately greeted by balloons. He's not sure why. The balloons are red and blue, some sparkly and others floating so close to the ceiling fan that Luke is more worried about his safety than whatever it is his boyfriend is planning.

He instinctively reaches up and snatches the balloons away from the fan, and takes them all into the hallway one by one. With the balloons no longer in danger, Luke goes to the backyard to perhaps find his boyfriend.

Instead of Jonathan in the back, he finds himself looking out at what appears to be dinner. Lazily set out on the patio table is some takeout. Chinese food, from the looks of it.

“Jonathan? Jonathan, you fuck, where are you?!” Luke calls out and receives no response. He huffs in frustration and walks back into the house.

“I'm here, I'm here, calm the fuck down!” Jonathan comes out from his bedroom, still putting his shirt on. “Did you find your surprise?”

“The balloons or the food?” Luke crosses his arms. “Or are you hiding something else?”

Jonathan laughs innocently, shaking his head. “Nope! I can't treat my damn boyfriend for once? I'm just trying to be romantic, you know.” Jonathan then walks up to Luke, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Luke in for a loving kiss.

Any kind of questions were out the door the second their lips met, because all Luke could think about was Jonathan and how much he loves him. Even if Jon had a habit of stealing all his clothes.

“I know you're excited to drown me in your pool, babe, but I kinda need something to swim in. You stole my last pair of swim trunks, you got any idea where they are?” Luke murmurs softly against Jonathan's head, arms wrapped tightly around his body.

Jonathan nuzzles his head lightly as he nods. “Mm… yeah. Laundry basket,” he says, and Luke is positive he can hear the smile in Jon's voice as he speaks. “But I wouldn't mind you going in naked, you know. Gotta show off all those muscles of yours.”

Luke chuckles softly, reluctantly pulling away from Jon so he could go find his clothing. “Alright, honey. I'll meet you outside?”

“Yup! Better watch your damn ass because I brought out the water guns too!” Jonathan cackles excitedly as he rushes off to the backyard.

Luke simply shakes his head, an adoring smile on his face. What would he do without this man?

 

* * *

 

 

“You know what?”

“What?” Luke rolls over on the grass to face Jonathan, who is sitting up besides him. “What do I know, Jon?”

Jonathan stays silent for a moment, biting his lip while staring down at his hands for a moment. He then looks back up at Luke. “I just… I guess I just think it's funny how we're best friends who are also boyfriends. You know, because we've known each other for so long. I mean- I mean I guess I never realized how happy I am with you. I dunno,” he rambles awkwardly. “I'm just… I'm just happy.”

Luke hums softly, nodding his head. “You would've thought we would realize that we're gay for each other a lot sooner than we actually did.”

“Yeah,” Jon laughs softly. “And… I guess, kinda, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Like, a lot of love. I love you a lot, Luke, and I mean it.”

This is something new to Luke. Jonathan isn't much of a sappy person like this. He sits up besides Jonathan, giving him a curious look. “Is something wrong, Jonathan?”

“No, no,” Jonathan laughs, a smile on his face. It does no good, though, because Luke can see the way he fidgets around and the nervousness hiding behind his smile. “I just- oh, fuck, Luke. I'm not good with words,” he continues, stumbling over his words. “I love you so much. And I know this probably wasn't how you wanted this to go, but… oh, shit.”

Luke is surprised to see Jonathan suddenly scramble to his feet and bolt over to the back door, screaming at Luke to wait there. Confused, and mildly concerned, Luke does as asked and sits still.

Jonathan comes back three minutes later looking like he came back from a war. He's got a fresh cut on his cheek, his clothes are all disheveled, and his hair is sticking up in every direction in little wet tufts. But despite his appearance, he jumps onto Luke, sending them both backwards onto the grass.

“Do you- you wanna get married?” Jonathan's voice is soft and breathy, like he ran a marathon while searching for the tiny black box he gently places in Luke's hand. “I, um, I know this wasn't very romantic but I tried my damn best, and- and I just couldn't wait any longer and-”

Luke cuts him off by placing his free hand over his mouth. He smiles at Jonathan, and kisses his forehead with a chuckle. “Of course I'll marry you, you big goof. Is that what all this mess is about?”

Jonathan nods, pulling Luke's hand off his face. “Yeah. I just got some of the things I knew you like and kinda threw them together. Except for the balloons. I just like balloons so I bought them.”

“You beautiful, beautiful motherfucker,” Luke whispers. He pulls Jonathan in for a long, passionate kiss, and when they pull back Luke almost yanks him in for a second because of how kissable Jonathan looks.

“Look at the ring, look at it. I picked out the prettiest one they had,” Jonathan whispers softly. He pushes the hand with the box up to Luke's chest, grinning proudly.

When he opens the box, Luke is indeed met with a pretty ring. Simple and beautiful, exactly something Luke would like. He smiles widely at the ring, and finds himself holding back tears. “Fuck,” he chokes. “You're getting me all emotional, you romantic piece of shit.”

Jonathan giggles giddily and hugs Luke tightly, covering his face in little kisses. When they pull away, Luke is a bit surprised to see Jonathan crying too.

“Why are you crying, huh? Only one of us is allowed to cry in this situation.” Luke gives a weak laugh as he wipes Jonathan's tears away and then some of his own.

“Because I'm happy,” Jonathan murmurs, burying his face into Luke's shoulder. “I cry because I'm happy.”

Luke laughs through his tears and tilts Jonathan's head up so he can see his lover's face clearly. “I'm happy too, babe. You make me so fucking happy.”

They kiss once more, and this time Luke feels the ring being slid onto his finger. He pays it no mind, though, and instead focuses on kissing the hell out of his new fiance in the backyard, no matter how messy this might end.

Jonathan made his day. Hell, Jonathan just made his entire year. Words couldn't express how he felt right now, but lips surely could.


End file.
